onepunchmanfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гароу
Гароу '(ガロウ, ''Garō) — бывший ученик Бэнга. Был изгнан из его додзё после того, как устроил там бойню. После изгнания, из-за чрезмерного увлечения монстрами и ненавистью к героям, он просит называть себя "Монстром'" и получил прозвище "'Охотник на Героев'", его начали считать потенциальной угрозой для Ассоциации Героев несмотря на то, что он обычный человек. Внешность Гароу — молодой человек с резкими чертами лица и колючими длинными белыми волосами. Не будучи особенно крупным человеком, он показал себя довольно сильным и мускулистым. Он носит обтягивающую черную рубашку и брюки свободного кроя, подобно его бывшему учителю Бэнгу. Он — антагонист, его главная цель — стать самым могущественным монстром. Характер Гароу введен как злой персонаж, который ненавидит героев и отличается уверенностью в себе и мстительной натурой. Он ненавидит, когда его унижают и нападет на любого, кто оскорбляет его. Он высокого мнения о себе. Он не считает других злодеев своими союзниками, истребляя их наряду с героями. Он также нападет на низкоранговых героев, если он столкнется с ними. Большой аспект его личности составляет своего рода презрение к его бывшему учителю, Бэнгу, это проявляется в том, что Гароу избегает использования Кулака Горного Потока, Дробящего Камни, который он изучал в додзё. У него не было угрызений совести, когда он избивал Безлицензионного Ездока вскоре после того, как тот защитил его. Хотя Гароу — злой персонаж, у него присутствует какое-то подобие морали: он оставляет героям жизнь, чтобы в следующий раз они могли стать сильнее и сразиться с ним снова. У него также есть слабость к детям, например, когда он разговаривал с ребенком в парке о героях. Когда ребёнок назвал его "дядей", Гароу сказал ему, что он не на столько стар. Он даже нежно потрепал голову ребенка. Гароу также не причиняет невинным людям боль и уважает их мораль и честь, как видно в его сражении против Стальной Биты. Он принял обещание Стальной Биты не прибегать к насилию когда рядом его младшая сестра. В некотором смысле, Гароу можно назвать противоположностью Сайтамы. Сайтама хотел быть героем, который боролся со злодеями, а Гароу хочет быть монстром, который побеждает героев. В то время как Гароу — искусный боец, Сайтама должен был чрезвычайно упорно работать, чтобы получить его силу. История В детстве Гароу смотрел сериал "Человек Справедливость" и восхищался злодеями из теле шоу, поддерживая их и рассердившись, когда Человек Справедливость прибыл, чтобы остановить их. Он спросил своего отца, когда появится злодей, который сможет победить Человека Справедливость, но в ответ услышал лишь отрицание, которое не имело смысла, поскольку он рассуждал, что монстры всегда старались изо всех сил, но всегда проигрывали в конце. Не желая принять статус-кво, Гароу решил стать самым сильным монстром и никогда не проигрывать, и изменить устоявшийся порядок вещей. Будучи взрослым, Гароу стал главным учеником Бэнга. За шесть месяцев до Супер Турнира боевых искусств, который посетил Сайтама, он решил искалечить всех учеников додзё. Он получил побои от Бэнга, после чего был исключен из додзё. После своего изгнания Гароу посетил Супер Турнир, взяв с собой маску волка борца Wolfman, выведя из строя настоящего Wolfman. Гароу выиграл турнир, хотя его личность оставалась неизвестной. Сюжет Ассоциация героев Hot Pot Side Story Гароу впервые появляется в конце драки между Сайтамой и компанией «Стиль сурового пути», натолкнувшись на них на выходе после жестокого избиения первым. Они бросили ему вызов на битву после того, как он отказался извиниться за столкновение с ними. Он заканчивает тем, что душил их всех. Обращая внимание на то, что никто из них не смог помочь ему в его путешествии и стать настоящим монстром, один из его избитого карьера спросил, кто он такой, и он резко заявил, что он «Злодей». Великое пророчество Арка "Из космоса" После того, как Генос легко побеждает ученика Бэнга, Чаранко, он отмечает, что слышал о том, что додзё было заполнен сильными бойцами, и удивлен слабостью "лучшего ученика" Бэнга. Бэнг рассказывает, что додзё было заполнен опытными бойцами, пока его лучший ученик Гароу не пришел в ярость и не избил всех его учеников. Поступок Гароу отпугнул остальных учеников, которые вскоре покинули додзе. Из-за этого Бэнг выгнал Гароу после того, как избил его. Арка "Группировка Фубуки" During a meeting in the hero headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Hero Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able to beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three super heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked superheroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three A-Class heroes border-lining S-Class in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Shicchi and Sonic as Sonic had left said meeting pre-haste. As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through the front door of the Heroes Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. He's last seen dealing with an upper A-class hero Tanktop Vegetarian in an empty alleyway, as the defeated hero threatens him of the hideous retribution that'll befall those who challenge a hero. Garou simply rebuffs him knocking him out as he states he's no good for his training. Anxious to fight a more monstrous class of Superhero.During his Hero Hunting it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Human Monster" within the Heroes Association, however, no one sees him as threat beside Shicchi. Арка "Охота на героев" Когда Ассоциация Героев присваивает Геносу и Сайтаме новые ранги и прозвища, они вынуждены принять меры против Гароу, имея ввиду своих лучших героев, а также Серебряного Клыка, который вызвался избавится от человека-монстра. Тем временем Гароу легко побеждает ещё одного героя, Вегетарианца в Майке, объясняя свой поступок тем, что он случайно на него наткнулся и решил, что герой станет неплохой добычей, но разочаровался в нём. Охотник на героев уходит в предвкушении встретить монстра среди героев. Ванпанчмен Манга: Том 9. Глава 66 Затем, вечером, Гароу встречает Безлицензионного Ездока у которого спрашивает, является ли он героем? Добавляя, что сам охотится на ему подобных, на что тут же получает подтверждение от лица героя, от чего Граоу только радуется этому с мыслью, что чем больше он побеждает героев, тем больше чувствует себя монстром. Тем временем их находит группа Вегетарианца в Майке, чтобы отомстить за дневное нападение, однако его Гароу выносит первым, а затем, нападает на остальных мускулистых собратьев, однако его неожиданно останавливает Мастер в Майке – брат Вегетарианца. Человек-монстр только радуется этому событию и присутствию героя S-класса, затем между ними начинается схватка, где Мастер в Майке демонстрирует неплохие навыки и постоянно валит Гароу на землю, однако тот, в свою очередь, всегда поднимается, несмотря на очень сильные атаки героя, чем и удивляет всех остальных, как и самого героя, который не уверен, является ли его противник человеком. Ванпанчмен Манга: Том 9. Глава 67 Продолжая бить Гароу, Мастер в Майке всё же признает, что Гароу человек, однако чувство, которое возникает у героя, говорит ему только о том, что от противника нужно избавиться здесь и сейчас, от чего он наносит последний удар под который подставляется Безлицензионный Ездок, что осуждает не геройский поступок, который пытается убить своего противника, несмотря на то, что он лишь чуть по хулиганил, остальные не соглашаются с этим, однако Мастер в Майке понимает Ездока и соглашается, обращаясь к Гароу чтобы тот усвоил свой урок и не нападал на людей. Гароу сначала говорит, что всё понял и извиняется, а затем разворачивается и пытается уйти, однако тут же оборачивается и подшучивает над остальными, что якобы именно эти слова они хотели услышать от него, он обещает перебить всех их, поскольку его планы на их счёт не изменились. Успев только договорить, Мастер в Майке наносит удар в лицо, со словами, что ожидал сказанное им, поскольку ощущает всё зло в нем. Он обещает избавится от него, пока Гароу не стал ещё большей проблемой. Неожиданно у Гароу появляются новые силы, что позволяют ему легко парировать атаку героя и нанести ответный удар своим стилем "кулака горного потока, крушащего камни". Он говорит, что старался не использовать данный приём, поскольку тот напоминал ему о Бэнге, но теперь тому без разницы. Мастер в Майке от столь сильной атаки впечатывается в стену, пытаясь подняться, Гароу только насмехается над ним, он просит ещё один шанс удивить героя тому, как перебьет всех его товарищей, упоминая своё имя. Ванпанчмен Манга: Том 9. Глава 68 License-less Rider defends Garou from Tanktop Master's attack, but Tanktop Master knows about Garou's evil intents and the possible threat he's posing, and reaches for the finishing blow. Garou counterattacks with his special technique Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tanktop Master with ease. Tanktop Master then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. Garou then proceeds to attack all heroes present alongside License-less Rider and Charanko, the bodies of whom are found by Bang and Bomb. Позже Гароу прерывает разговор между тремя героями класса С и начинает избивать их. После этого он находит ребёнка с каталогом, содержащим информацию о героях. Гароу спрашивает у ребеёка каталог, но тот отказывается давать. Интерес Гароу возрастает, когда он узнает, что в каталоге также содержится информация о монстрах. 4 Гароу заканчивает тем, что прочитал каталог, чтобы узнать местоположение Золотого шара. Garou finds Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustache appears. Spring Mustache then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustache then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustache, launching Spring Mustache into several trashcans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustache's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. After the fight, he went on to target Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask by beating up a corrupt officer of the Heroes association. Saitama just happened to find a wig shop, which is directly in front of Garou. Thinking Saitama is a small fry who thinks he can make a big name by arresting him, Garou attacked Saitama, sinking his feet into the ground from the impact. Unfazed, Saitama delivered a chop of his own to Garou's nape, knocking him unconscious as he proceeded to buy a wig. Garou eventually woke up on a pile of garbage bags with a fuzzy memory. Centipede Arc Garou is later seen talking with the same kid with a catalog and asks him the whereabouts of the S-class hero Watchdog-man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by S-City's alert about the between two demon level monsters and Metal Bat. Garou then tells the kid to run while he looks forward to fighting Metal Bat. Garou arrives to the scene just when Metal Bat is launched hundreds of meters across the city. Initially believing Metal Bat got defeated by Elder Centipede, Garou decides to go after Watchdog-man. However, Metal Bat soon gets up and begins heading back to fight Elder Centipede. This causes Garou to attack Metal Bat. Позже Гароу сражается со Стальной Битой в пустом городе и комментирует, что разочарован тем, что не смог увидеть истинную силу Стальной Биты из-за истощения своей битвы со Сороконожкой-старейшиной. Metal Bat retaliates against Garou's comment with an attack, but Garou manages to dodge it. Garou is surprised by Metal Bat's persistence despite Metal Bat's numerous injuries, but insists that Metal Bat is at his limit. Suddenly, Metal Bat rushes to Garou with incredible speed. Garou still manages to avoid Metal Bat's attacks and attempts to counterattack, but Garou's attack are no longer able to faze Metal Bat either. Garou notes that Metal Bat's speed and attack power have increased drastically. Garou asks Metal Bat for the reason for this sudden increase in physical strength and Metal Bat simply explains that "It's Fightin' Spirit!". Metal Bat tells Garou to hurry up with the fight. Garou replies that he'll play for a little bit to see how long Metal Bat can keep up his fighting spirit. Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. Garou is then tackled by Metal Bat and launched toward the flying manhole cover. Garou manages to catch the cover and quickly launches a barrage of attacks at Metal Bat. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Fortunately, Garou manages to fairly easily repel the attack and launch a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Garou dismisses Metal Bat and Tanktop Master as hot-blooded idiots who lack counters to anti-human martial arts. Nonetheless, Garou notes that, despite being able to repel all of Metal Bat's attacks, his bones are shaking and if Metal Bat had hit him, it would have ended ugly. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Стальная Бита собирается нанести мощный удар по Гароу, но останавливается, потому что слышит голос своей сестры. Затем Гароу наносит удар Стальной Бите и комментирует, что он, возможно, закончил бы бой, если не остановил удар на полпути. Прежде чем они продолжили сражаться, Зенко, сестра Стальной Биты, прыгает впереди него и говорит Гароу, что бой окончен, потому что её брат пообещал не сражаться перед ней. Гароу неохотно соглашается и покидает бой, чтобы найти Сторожевого Пса. Уходя, за Гароу следят неизвестные монстры. Они обсуждают, что он может быть полезен. Арка Нападение Монстров Во время нападения Ассоциации Монстров на все города сразу, сторожевой пёс уничтожает практически всех напавших на город Q монстров и этому свидетелем становится Гароу, который наблюдает за героем из толпы и весьма удивился его стилю боя, однако благодаря этому он сумел изучить его и поэтому использует некую часть своих сил, приходя в ярость, а после наносит удар с нечеловеческой скоростью по герою (на этом пока событие из манги обрывается). Способности Гароу был лучшим учеником Бэнга, но был вынужден покинуть додзе после того как избил всех учеников. Гароу может выучить стиль боя противника просто наблюдая за ним. Несмотря на то, что он был выгнан Бэнгом из додзе, Гароу начал собственное обучение и стал невероятно сильным, оснащенный мощным диапазоном способностей и физических качеств, Гароу сильнее многих героев из S - класса. Физические способности 'Быстрое Развитие навыков': Гароу в состоянии стать физически более сильным, побеждая врагов в бою и собирая боевой опыт. Эта способность была замечена, когда Гароу впервые появляется в главном офисе Героев, говоря, что для него сейчас было бы слишком сложно победить героев из S-класса, но вскоре он сможет стать более сильным, чем некоторые из Героев S-класса, таких как Мастер в майке. 'Огромная Сила': сила Гароу примерно на одном уровне с Героями из S-класса. Он легко избил Мастера в майке, героя S-класса, и его подручных. Он единолично победил трех героев A-класса включая Тяжелый Танк Фудоси наряду с десятками обычных бандитов. 'Огромная Скорость': Гароу также обладает удивительной скоростью. Он в состоянии быстро уклоняться от огромного количества пуль, выпускаемых в него одновременно в разных направлениях Золотым Шаром, а также чрезвычайно мощных и быстрых ударов Стальной Биты, одного из самых сильных героев S-класса. 'Огромная Выносливость': Гароу также обладает нечеловеческой выносливостью. Он в состоянии легко выдержать многократные атаки от Мастера в Майке, некоторые из которых смогли бы убить монстров с одного удара. Однако он был отправлен в нокаут Сайтамой с одного удара в шею. 'Сопротивление боли': Гароу обладает нечеловеческой устойчивостью к боли, как замечено в его сражениях с Золотым Шаром и Мастером в Майке. Он способен драться как будто ничего не произошло даже после получения смертельных травм, которые смогут вывести из сторя или убить нормальных людей. Гароу в большенстве случаев не обращает внимание на серьезные травмы, например, переломы костей во время схватки со Стальной Битой. 'Расширенные Чувства': Чувства Гароу явно превосходят человеческие. Он был в состоянии почувствовать траектории пуль Золотого Шара во тьме, без видимых усилий. Также его реакция позволяла ему видеть движения мощной атаки Стальной Биты; Лютого Торнадо. Стиль боя 'Гениальный боец': Гароу — невероятно опытный боец, легко адаптирующийся к условиям боя и использующий преимущества от слабостей соперников. Он показал это в бою против Мастера в Майке, когда изменил ход боя, атакуя того в слабые места. Позже он показывает эту уникальную способность в сражении со Стальной Битой, говоря, что его атаки становятся слабыми и предсказуемыми. 'Кулак Горного Потока, Дробящий Камни''' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): боевое искусство, которому Гароу научился от своего бывшего учителя, Бэнга. Оно состоит из ряда супер быстрых и сильных ударов, которые легко могут обезвредить Героя S-класса. Гароу избегает использования этого приема, если это возможно, потому что оно напоминает ему о Бэнге. Основные сражения * Гароу против Мастера в Майке - Победа * Гароу против Безлицензионного Ездока - Победа * Гароу против Золотого Шара -Победа * Гароу против Пружинящего Уса - Победа * Гароу против Стальной Биты - Победа * Гароу против Сторожевого пса - Поражение * Гароу против Орочи - Поражение * Гароу против Бэнга - Поражение * Гароу против Королевского Потрошителя - Победа Цитаты * "Пришло время творить зло." * "Тот, кого все любят — победит, а тот , кого все ненавидят — проиграет... Это так трагично... Я стану сильнейшим монстром и изменю устоявшийся порядок. Тогда я никому не проиграю." *''"Оставайся здесь и смотри, как я буду убивать твоих товарищей."'' *''"Если ты решил носить гордое имя героя, то будь готов повстречать злодея в любую секунду."'' Интересные факты *Гароу (餓狼, Garō) означает "Голодный Волк". Во время турнира он также носил маску волка, чтобы скрыть свою настоящую личность. *Гароу занимает 14 место по популярности среди персонажей. *Мурата ссылается на Брюса Ли, когда рисует спину Гароу, наполненную мускулами. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Монстры